A Very Ravy Easter
by MJ Duncan
Summary: Just another holiday oneshot. Ravy Femslash.


**Note:** For Wye – who not so subtly requested more Ravy from Muse. Hope this meets your expectations.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine. Because, you know, if they were, everything would be fluffy and smutty and everybody would be happy. *g*

...

...

+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++/\+++

**A VERY RAVY EASTER**

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++

...

...

Rachel Morgan looked around the sanctuary of the old stone church she lived in and couldn't help but smile. It was late, dawn would soon be breaking over the eastern horizon, but they were almost finished with their Easter preparations. She let her eyes roam over each of the nooks and crannies she'd used to hide the little plastic eggs that were filled with chocolate for each of Jenks' kids, and couldn't help but think of how much fun they would have searching for their prizes in a few hours. Her grin grew even wider as her eyes fell on her lover, who was standing in the center of the large room with her hands on her hips, lips pursed adorably in concentration as she considered where to hide the final egg.

"How about…" Rachel started to offer, but was instantly cut off by a raised finger and an impressive glare.

"I get to hide the one for Jenks," Ivy growled. Yes, growled. The vampire was taking the whole hiding eggs thing seriously. "That was our deal. So just let me think. It needs to be somewhere that he'll never find it. I still can't believe he found the one I hid in the dryer last year. Especially with all your clothes on top of it."

Rachel laughed softly and shook her head. "All right, Ivy," she conceded. She turned toward the small hall that led to their bedroom and, even though she knew that Ivy could hear her leave, she called over her shoulder, "I'll be in bed when you're finished."

"Wait a minute. Hey, Rache?" Ivy's voice called out, halting her in her tracks before she could reach the kitchen. "What about magic?"

Rachel frowned and turned back to face Ivy. "Magic?"

Ivy nodded as a slow, malevolent grin spread across her face. "Can you make it invisible?"

"Well, yeah. But… isn't that cheating?"

"The use of magic was not forbidden when the parameters of the wager were established."

"You know," Rachel laughed. "I think you missed your calling, love. You should have been a lawyer. And he didn't say no magic because he was making the bet with you – not me."

"But, Rachel," Ivy purred as she took her time stalking across the sanctuary toward her lover. "Winning this bet would make me so happy…" her voice trailed off as she stopped in front of Rachel. She lifted a hand to run the pad of her index finger over the redhead's lower lip, smiling as she watched the other woman's pupils dilate. "And-" she arched a brow suggestively "-don't you want me to be happy?"

Rachel laughed as she opened her lips and sucked the vampire's finger deep into her mouth, running her tongue over and around it suggestively before letting it go with a wet pop. "I like you better horny," she replied, a wide grin lifting the corners of her lips as she watched Ivy's pupils dilate to the point that there was only the merest ring of brown visible.

Ivy's teasing smile disappeared and she drew a ragged breath through her teeth. "Rachel," she growled.

Rachel laughed, unperturbed by the shift in the vampire's mood. She wasn't helpless to defend herself should Ivy's instincts overcome her, and she rather enjoyed watching the reactions she could elicit from her normally controlled lover. "I like you best," she continued to tease, her voice dropping an octave seductively, "deep, deep inside me though. Your tongue, your fingers, your… teeth."

"Shit," Ivy hissed as she locked her muscles into place so that she didn't launch herself at Rachel.

"Hide the egg, Tamwood," Rachel grinned. "I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom. If you hurry, we can have a little fun before the kids show up."

Ivy held her breath as she watched Rachel spin away from her and sashay down the hall toward their room. Her eyes were glued to the extra sway the redhead was putting into her hips, and she found herself suddenly not caring so much about winning her stupid wager with Jenks. Once Rachel disappeared into their bedroom, Ivy looked at the small plastic egg in her hand and smiled as a perfect place came to mind.

She sprang into movement, quickly opening the hidden door that led to the belfry. She glanced around the moonlit space as her head cleared the floorboards and she wasted no time climbing the final five steps and crossing the space to the perch her owl claimed as his own. She chuckled softly to herself as she tucked the egg into a dark nook, certain that the little pixy wouldn't dare retrieve it.

"That's a sneaky hiding place, Ms. Ivy," Bis' gravelly voice shattered the solitude of the belfry.

Ivy grinned. "Well, unless you have somewhere else in mind – this will have to do. I have some… other matters to attend to before the festivities begin."

Bis let out a long, low laugh and smiled toothily at the vampire. "I shall try my best not to pay attention then," he said, arching a stone brow suggestively.

Ivy nodded. "Thank you," she replied, unable to keep from grinning as well. She had been unsure of the young gargoyle when he had first shown up, but he had more than proven his loyalty to them in the time since – and she always valued those who were loyal.

She reached out and rubbed the top of the gargoyle's head for the briefest of moments before she abandoned the belfry, quickly making her way down the stairs and out into the foyer. She closed the door softly behind herself, and a heartbeat later she was standing in the doorway to hers and Rachel's bedroom.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it," Rachel teased from her position atop black silk.

Ivy grinned. "Still had to hide the egg," she answered with a shrug as she crossed the threshold and used her heel to hook the door closed. "And Bis wanted to chat."

Rachel stuck her lower lip out in a playful pout as she looked down at herself. "And so, knowing I was waiting for you like this-" she waved a hand at her naked body "-you opted to have yourself a chat with the gargoyle."

Ivy laughed her low, musical laugh and shook her head. "He's your gargoyle," she teased as she stripped her shirt off over her head in a single, fluid motion. "I was being polite," she continued, as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her yoga pants and pushed them down over her hips.

"You could have been getting laid," Rachel smirked as she watched Ivy step out of her pants so that she was now perfectly nude.

"You have a one track mind, witch – you know that?" Ivy murmured as she climbed stealthily onto the bed, holding herself up on her hands and knees so that, while her body was positioned perfectly above Rachel's, they were still not touching.

Rachel licked her lips and nodded, her bright green eyes dropping from Ivy's rapidly darkening orbs to track down the vampire's lithe form. She groaned softly as her gaze raked over full, hanging breasts and down Ivy's defined abdomen before sliding over the intimate valley nestled between long, gorgeous legs and back up again. "Can you blame me?" she asked huskily as she finally met Ivy's hungry stare once again.

"No," Ivy purred, her voice smooth as gray silk and dripping of sex. "Not at all, dear heart."

+++/+++\+++

Ivy looked up from her computer as the first excited pixy flew through the window that she'd opened over the sink. She smiled as she watched the young girl flit happily around the room, leaving a brilliant gold trail of pixie dust behind her wherever she went. "Good morning, Jan," she murmured as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips. She took a long, slow drink, savoring the bitter brew as it burned a hot path down her throat.

"Good morning, Miss Ivy," Jan answered.

"Excited to find some eggs?" Ivy asked as she set her black Vampiric Charms mug down on the tabletop beside her keyboard.

"Oh yes." Jan nodded excitedly. "And even Daddy's ready to hunt. Did you do a good job hiding his egg?"

Ivy grinned and bobbed her head from side to side. "I hope so."

"Don't want to wear that Candy Striper outfit?" Jenks teased as he flew into the room with the rest of his many, many children following right behind him.

"Not really," Ivy drawled, giving the ageless buck her best 'I'm not concerned' look. "Two minutes, right?" she reminded him of their terms.

Jenks nodded and rubbed his hands together greedily. "Piece of cake."

"Says the man who will be washing my motorcycle for the entire summer," Ivy retorted, smiling as she watched a freshly showered Rachel enter the kitchen.

Rachel smiled at the group as she headed for the coffee pot. "You guys ready to hunt for eggs?" she asked Jenks' kids as she filled her mug.

"Yeah!" the horde of pixies, including their patriarch, yelled.

"All right then." Rachel grinned and shot a glance at Ivy, who nodded. "Kids, you can go. One egg is hidden for each of you – you'll know it's yours because it'll have your name on it. No telling your brothers or sisters if you find their egg, everybody has to find their own."

"Yay!" the kids cried happily as they zoomed out of the kitchen in search of their treats.

"What about me?" Jenks whined.

"That's up to Ivy," Rachel replied as she lifted her mug for a small sip. "You two made your little wager – I'm staying out of it. I learned my lesson last time," she added for good measure, obviously referring to the week she'd bet both Jenks and Erica that she and Ivy could go without sex.

"I still can't believe you guys only made it three days," Jenks cackled.

Ivy grinned and shook her head at the memory. "You ready, bug?" she drawled as she lifted her wrist to look at her watch.

"When you are, Tamwood," Jenks retorted.

Ivy licked her lips and nodded as she watched the second hand work its way around the face. When it neared the apex, she started counting down, "Five… four… three… two… one… NOW!"

Both Rachel and Ivy laughed as Jenks shot out of the kitchen in a blur of motion that, had neither of them possessed heightened senses, would have been invisible to the naked eye. Rachel shot a questioning look at Ivy who was listening to Jenks' progress with her eyes closed.

"Uh-uhhhh," Ivy murmured, an evil grin tweaking her lips as she heard Jenks searching Rachel's roll top desk. "That's going to eat some time."

Rachel frowned and drank more of her coffee. She could hear better than the average witch but she wasn't on quite the same level as Ivy, so she couldn't hear exactly what it was that Jenks was getting into.

"Oooh," Ivy chuckled as she heard Jenks fly into the bathroom. "Like I'd really use that hiding place two years in a row," she muttered. "Uh-oh," she groaned.

"Did he find it?" Rachel asked.

Ivy bit her lip and shook her head no, but any answer she might have offered was cut off by a half-disgusted, half-resigned cry, "Tink's titties! It reeks of blood and sex in here!"

"Oh," Rachel murmured, unable to keep from laughing. "Well, serves him right for going into our bedroom. I shut that door for a reason."

"Speaking of blood," Ivy murmured, glancing at her watch as she pushed herself up from her chair. "You need one of these," she said as she reached for the 'cookie' jar on top of the fridge.

"Ivy," Rachel whined.

"Rach-el," Ivy retorted. "Just, eat it. You'll need your strength for later."

Rachel smirked and bit off a chunk of Brimstone cookie. "Really?" she asked around a mouthful of cardboard. "Geez, Ivy, couldn't you have made the ones with raisins in them?"

"We were out," Ivy replied softly, before raising her voice and directing it down the hall. "One minute, bug!"

"Wow, thanks!" Jan, Tam, and Kol yelled as they zoomed into the kitchen holding their prizes.

"Aw, you're welcome girls," Rachel smiled.

"Forty five seconds!" Ivy hollered, keeping a close eye on the second hand of her watch.

"You must have hid the egg good, Ivy," Jih said as she flew into the kitchen behind her youngest who had just found his egg. "Dad's zipping around cussing up a blue streak."

Ivy grinned and shrugged noncommittally. "We'll see," she replied, not wanting to jinx it.

Rachel shot Ivy a look. "Where did you…?"

Ivy shook her head. "Later," she murmured. "Thirty seconds you big strong pixie buck you, better get a move on!"

"Bloody hell!" Jenks' voice rang out from the general direction of the sanctuary.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes, her amusement growing as another six kids flew into the kitchen with brightly colored eggs in their hands. "You found them!" she exclaimed happily.

"We did," Pas, the oldest of the kids, replied proudly. "You did a good job hiding them this year!"

"I love chocolate," Tam sing-songed as she broke open her egg and pulled out her piece of candy.

"Twenty seconds!" Ivy yelled.

Suddenly there was a clatter of stone claws on slate tiles above their heads, causing everybody in the kitchen to look up. The pixie kids curiously, Rachel thoughtfully, and Ivy… well, Ivy looked a little concerned, which she tried to hide by yelling, "Fifteen seconds!"

"Good morning, Jenks!" Bis said loudly. "Out for a quick fly-around this morning?"

Rachel focused her attention onto Ivy, who was focused on the ceiling, as if she could see through lathe and plaster and beams and stone. She could tell from the angular set to the vampire's jaw that the egg Jenks was looking for was hidden somewhere up near the roof.

"TEN SECONDS!" Ivy bellowed.

The kids must have decided that their dad needed a countdown because they piped up, "NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO…"

"I GOT IT!" Jenks' victorious yell could be heard as he zipped through the open window and threw the small, green egg at Ivy. "Suck it, Tamwood!"

Ivy scowled. "For the love of blood, how'd you get it?"

"Your owl wasn't back from hunting yet." Jenks smirked.

"You hid it in the belfry?" Rachel asked.

Ivy shrugged unrepentantly. "Seemed like a good idea. I wanted to win."

"Yeah, well, I can't wait to see what dear old Momma Tamwood does when you and Rache show up for dinner tonight and you're wearing your hot little hospital number. Wonder how the very vampy family is going to react to Rache's libido going ape-shit."

"Turn it, Ivy," Rachel growled. "Seriously? To dinner?"

Ivy ducked her head and looked up at Rachel through her lashes. "Sorry?" she offered.

"You're lucky you already got lucky, Tamwood," Rachel growled. "Because after hearing about this-" she waved a finger between Ivy and Jenks, indicating their little wager "-you are getting none of this-" she pointed at herself.

"But, Rachel," Ivy purred as she slid sensuously out of her chair. "I thought you liked me in the Candy Striper outfit," she murmured as she gathered a now laughing Rachel into her arms.

"Doesn't matter," Rachel gasped as Ivy's lips brushed against an old scar. "Your family is going to know how much I like you in that outfit now. And that's just… wrong." she shuddered.

Ivy slid her lips up over Rachel's jaw until she was right above the redhead's ear. "What if I make it up to you before we go?"

This got Rachel's attention. Ivy's mother already hated her anyways. "What did you have in mind?"

Ivy chuckled softly. "I'll show you once we're done hunting for eggs. I promise," she murmured, letting her voice drop into the silky dulcet tones she knew drove Rachel wild.

"Oh-oh-ohhhh-kay," Rachel breathed.

"You two are bunnies," Jenks chided.

Ivy smiled against Rachel's ear before laying a quick kiss to the sensitive hollow beneath it. She looked up at Jenks and arched a perfectly sculpted brow teasingly. "Well, it's a good thing it's Easter then, isn't it?"

Jenks chuckled and nodded his head in a silent, _touché,_ before he turned toward his kids who were so engrossed in their chocolate that they'd missed the entire 'adult' conversation. Which was probably a good thing. "Kids, go help the others – Ivy and Rachel need to get to bed."

"All right, Papa," they chorused as they gathered their treats and headed down the hall.

Jenks watched them go, a pleased, fatherly smile on his face as he, too, took to the air. He looked like he was going to follow his children for the briefest of moments before he turned toward his tenants with an evil grin on his face and a decidedly wicked gleam in his eye. He started whistling the 'Peter Cottontail' tune and, once he was sure he had their attention, he started to sing as he made his way toward the hall...

_Ivy's gonna get some tail,_

_Kissin' down the Rachel trail,_

_Lickity, suckity,_

_Rachel's gonna get laiiiiiid…_


End file.
